1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a multilayer printed wiring board. More specifically, it is related to a multilayer printed wiring board characterized by a surface for mounting electronic components such as a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, printed wiring boards are becoming thinner and lighter. If a printed wiring board is made thinner, its mechanical strength will decrease. Thus, a reinforcing plate is mounted on such a printed wiring board. Regarding such technology, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-83893 listed below (hereafter “Patent Publication (1)”) is disclosed. This publication discloses a step to form a printed wiring board on a metal plate, and a step to leave the metal plate (reinforcing plate) on the printed wiring board in a framed configuration. Then, in Patent Publication (1), an IC chip is mounted on the pads formed on the printed wiring board.
Patent Publication (1): Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-83893 “SEMICONDUCTOR PACKAGE SUBSTRATE, SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE AND THEIR MANUFACTURING METHODS” (date of publication: Mar. 22, 2002).
The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.